Great Diamond Authority
|skills = Advanced Gem Abilities Absolute power and control over the Gem Homeworld and all Gem colonies. Endless access to advanced technology and Gem armies. |goals = Exterminate organic life (failed). Make sure the Cluster fully incubates and destroy the planet Earth (failed). Maintain absolute power and control over Homeworld and all gem colonies (failed). To help Pink's son Steven to heal all the Corrupted Gems (succeeded). |crimes = Enslavement Tyranny Attempted planetary genocide |type of villains = Genocidal Tyrants |size = 200 }} The Great Diamond Authority is the (former) main antagonistic faction of Cartoon Network TV series Steven Universe. It is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders led by White Diamond, who rule in absolute power over the Gem Homeworld and its remaining colonies that are still under their control. Previous Description & Influences Overview The Great Diamond Authority has complete control over every Gem and their race's endeavors. Each Diamond seems to be responsible for overseeing a specific part of Homeworld society. The Diamonds appear to split Gems up into groups; some belonging to Yellow, others to Blue and more to White. Gems wear a colored Diamond emblem on their outfit corresponding to the Diamond they serve. In order to expand the Gem race the Diamonds take control of celestial bodies for colonization purposes. Each Diamond owns specific colonies and is in charge of making sure they are successful. The Diamonds seem to have their own hierarchy as Pink Diamond was considered the lowest-ranked Diamond, seeing how she was commanded by the higher orders of Yellow and Blue and could not make her own decisions about colonization efforts. White Diamond, however ranks the highest of the Diamonds. Displays of Loyalty Most Gems are very loyal and legitimately believe the Diamonds are the most elite beings to ever exist. Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for any Diamond. The loyalty Gems have for their Diamonds is such that some will do anything to avenge them. In addition to being widely regarded as a tragedy, Pink's "death" incited more than a few Gems to go so far as to seek vengeance on her behalf. Appropriate & Expected Behaviors Gems must show absolute respect and loyalty to any Diamond they interact with regardless of whether or not they serve them. Appropriate behaviors include addressing a Diamond (most commonly the one they belong to) as "My Diamond", saluting them by forming a diamond shape over their chest with their hands and optionally giving them many gracious titles, often to the point of bootlicking and excessive flattery before speaking with them. At Homeworld balls like the ones formerly run by Pink the Diamonds sit on their elevated thrones while members of their court indicate their presence. Then they can either accept or reject their court members. Specifically at the Era 3 Ball, Steven witnessed this when Gems line up at his throne believing him to be Pink and tell him "Pink Diamond! It's wonderful to be in your presence" followed by "Wow! So radiant and sparkly!" and "Wow! So radiant and exquisite!" Just as Gems are expected to behave in a certain orderly manner the Diamonds are expected to do the same. They must present themselves as professional and powerful yet elegant and magnificent. This is not only to set an image of themselves for the Gem race but also White, who is the highest-ranking Gem in the empire. Symbols The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures and has changed over time. On structures mostly built as early as around 6,000 years ago it consisted of four connecting diamond shapes: white (top), yellow (left), blue (right) and pink (bottom). On modern structures and Nephrite's (the partially-healed Centipeetle's) drawings in "Monster Reunion" the Pink Diamond symbol was removed leaving only the white, yellow and blue symbol shapes (now in the form of overlapping triangles with a small dark triangle in the middle; it was also only three connecting diamond shapes in Nephrite's drawings). In addition to appearing on structures the redesigned symbol appears on the interiors of all modern Gem ships. Current Description and Influence After the events of "Change Your Mind", when the Diamonds saw the error of their ways, the Great Diamond Authority changed significantly. While the Diamonds continue to rule over Homeworld and other Gem colonies, they allow every Gem to live freely the way they want without judgment or punishment. Gems are free to fuse with whoever they please, and the caste system was dismantled so that no Gem is better than another. While Steven Universe: The Movie displayed that the Diamonds are not completely adjusted to this new way of life, they have made great strides to be more considerate leaders and accepting of everyone. History Many Eons Ago The exact history of the Diamonds themselves is still unknown, including when and how they themselves came to be. Based on the murals in the Earth Moon Base and drawings from "Familiar" White was created first followed by Yellow, then Blue and finally Pink. What is known, however, is that the Diamonds were to be eternally considered stated by Peridot as the most perfect, powerful and absolutely flawless gems by virtually all of their peers, and it can be assumed this is how they rose to power over the entirety of the gem species, using the influence they gathered to collectively cull a massive following of any "lesser" gems, or Crystal Gem rebellion or Off Colored gems. When the Great Diamond Authority was officially formed, the Diamonds developed and established several laws and rules to govern and essentially shape the gem society to their own image, as their influence that has lasted for untold eons all the way to the present. At some point, the Diamonds imposed a social hierarchy on Gem society based on an individual Gem's abilities and skills and how they would best serve the Diamonds' goals. Those deemed better and more useful received different privileges than others; this created pockets of both inferiority and superiority complexes due to inequalities and the established knowledge of numerous gems ranking lower, like pearls and rutiles, while fewer Gems ranked higher with them at the top (in many cases like Sapphires and Emeralds). In order to keep the system intact, "cross fusions" between two or more different types of gems was and is still not allowed, even with the rise of Era 3. This prevented two or more lower-class Gems from fusing and altogether becoming a different gem, usually one considered higher up in the system. In addition, the Diamonds divided Gems into groups that appeared to partially be based on color; some belonged to White, some belonged to Yellow, etc. All gems were usually required to wear uniforms with a Diamond insignia to signify of which Diamond they belonged to or work under. The Diamonds also appeared to be in charge of different aspects of Homeworld and as such divided Gems accordingly into different groups for the purpose of carrying out any related duties; Yellow Diamond was said to be in charge of Homeworld's military and Blue Diamond was stated to have control over Homeworld's diplomacy. According to Garnet's story in "Your Mother and Mine", the Diamonds wished to spread their "perfection" throughout the universe and expand the gem race into a greater almighty empire. To do this, the Diamonds turned the Gem species into a spacefaring race, expanding outward from Homeworld to colonize other places beyond their home galaxy. Upon colonizing a suitable planet, over an indeterminate period of time, the planet's resources were used to create new gems, installations, structures, and outposts. Worlds colonized ranged from proper planets and moons to mere asteroids. Planets possessing a biosphere of any sort were not avoided and habitable planets might have been preferred as potential colonies over barren, lifeless worlds due to the rich organic minerals commonly found there. As stated time and again before and first shown in "It Could've Been Great", the completion of colonization efforts on a habitable world would inevitably lead to the extinction of all life existing on said planet and render it inhospitable to non-gem lifeforms. Based off Homeworld's overall indifference, if not ranging from slight disgust to outright contempt towards organic life, it appears there were no qualms over colonizing worlds that had native life and what the completion of said colonization would mean for them in the long run. It is unknown how many of the Diamonds' current and previous colonies once possessed a biosphere before the completion of their colonization. Once a colony was completed, it was firmly established when Gems were created on a certain Diamond's planet they belonged to them by default. For example, Gems made on a Yellow Diamond colony belonged to her. The Diamonds had a very close relationship with each other, and would often play games with Pink. Pink also hosted parties in honor of the Diamond's achievements. However, Pink had begged Yellow and Blue for a colony until finally Yellow gave in despite her doubts and placated her by giving her Earth. Around the start of Earth's colonization, the Diamonds had altogether colonized 43 planetary bodies and two star systems (again according to the Moon Base). Over 6,000 Years Ago Pink Diamond and her gem court arrived on Earth and began the process of colonizing the planet, constructing several gem installations and structures including the Prime Kindergarten and the Beta Kindergarten. After several years of relative inaction, Pink became bored concerning the reality of actually managing a colony. When informed by her Pearl, the first Quartz soldiers were emerging from the Kindergarten, and she expressed an immediate desire to interact and socialize with them but quickly dismissed the notion due to it being unbecoming of a Diamond in the eyes of Blue and Yellow. It is at this time Pearl remarked how she could shapeshift into a Quartz, thus leading to Pink creating her "Rose Quartz" persona and forming the Crystal Gems. When Pink became fascinated by the organic life on Earth's surface, she eventually realized the colonization process was harming the life already present on the planet itself. Over the next several years, she began a prolonged series of discussions involving her begging Yellow and Blue Diamond to allow her to spare Earth from such a fate. As a result, Blue Diamond created a human zoo to satisfy Pink Diamond, but this only served to further enrage her. After countless attempts by Pink to convince Blue and Yellow to let her properly preserve life on Earth, Pink decided to use her alter ego of Rose Quartz to scare other Gems off Earth alongside Pearl by staging a Rebellion. Over 5,750 Years Ago In an attempt to assist Pink Diamond in suppressing the Rebellion and desperate to complete the colonization of Earth in a form of a flashback as told by Garnet in "The Answer", Blue Diamond sent her court with her to the Cloud Arena to investigate the uprising on Earth. Among these Gems was a Sapphire who came to Blue and told her she foresaw the rebels attacking the Arena, but that they would be cornered and captured after "poofing" two of the Rubies protecting her along with herself and some Gem bystanders, therefore ending the rebellion. As told, Rose and Pearl attacked Blue Diamond's court and everything played out according to Sapphire's prophecy until one of Sapphire's three Ruby guards saved her from Pearl causing them to accidentally fuse into a Gem named "Garnet". Disgusted and distracted by the fusion, Blue Diamond told Ruby she would be "shattered" for fusing with a member of her court and allowing the rebels to escape. Despite Ruby's protests, a distraught Sapphire fled with her into Earth's wilderness where they again came across Rose and Pearl, this time joining the Rebellion they had fought against as Garnet. After encountering Garnet, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond revised her earlier desire to scare gems off Earth to fighting not just for life on Earth, but for other Gems' freedom. Once again at Earth's Moon Base, Pink Diamond held an audience with the other Diamonds once more requesting the cessation of Earth's colonization, informing them this time it was because of the newly-formed group of Homeworld rebels calling themselves the "Crystal Gems". Even Blue Diamond became irritated by Pink's excuses and explained Rose Quartz could not hurt her and she could not be allowed to halt the progress of a single colony due to rebellious Gems. Blue explained that as a Diamond, all Pink had to do was smile and wave while her Gems completed Earth's colonization and the superior forces of Homeworld made sure the Crystal Gems were to be no more. Over 5,500 Years Ago Under her Rose Quartz disguise, Pink Diamond recruited enough Gems to her cause to officially wage open war against Homeworld. Over the course of the next 1,000 years, countless Gems on both sides of the conflict were shattered in the ensuing battles and any plans of continuing the colonization of Earth began to crumble. Pink (as Rose) was more or less able to keep the Crystal Gems in contention with Homeworld's forces due to her unique healing abilities. Over 5,000 Years Ago As the Rebellion continued to rage on with no end in sight, Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) began to fear that soon there would be no one and nothing left to protect. Eventually, she decided she no longer wanted to be a part of the Great Diamond Authority and came to believe the other Diamonds did not truly care for her, only doing so and showing affection for their own ambitions of establishing a more "perfect" empire as their endgame. Thus, to cut her ties from Homeworld permanently and end the Rebellion once and for all, Pink devised a plan to fake her shattering at the hands of her alter-ego. At the Rebellion's climax, she set this plan into motion; using her natural abilities to turn ordinary dirt into false pink Gem Shards, she consumed them and had Pearl shapeshift into Rose. "Rose" then "shattered" her with a sword in public outside her palanquin, causing everyone (including the other Diamonds) to believe Rose Quartz assassinated Pink Diamond. The plan succeeded, allowing Pink to reform and live the rest of her life as Rose Quartz while the presumed death of Pink Diamond sent Homeworld into disarray, turning the war in the Crystal Gems' favor. Unfortunately, this singular act would turn out to be a massive and devastating error in judgment on Pink's part. Over 4,500 Years Ago With the "death" of Pink Diamond, it became clear to Homeworld that Earth was no longer fit to be a Gem colony. Presumably, under Yellow Diamond, loyal Homeworld Gems began collecting fallen shards of shattered Crystal Gems and experimented with them. In these horrific and painful experiments, various Gem shards were forced to fuse together creating monstrous amalgamations of limbs. After enough experimentation, a gargantuan Gem geo-weapon called "the Cluster" was created and embedded into Earth's deep mantle for the sole purpose of one day destroying the planet upon forming and to be utilized as a planet-destroying superweapon. As the Crystal Gems' victory in the war became more apparent, the Diamonds sought their own extreme measures to end the war, enraged at the loss of Pink Diamond and Earth as a colony. At the war's end, they instructed Homeworld commanders on Earth to initiate a mass evacuation of all loyalist Gem forces off the planet. Due to the abrupt and chaotic way it was carried out, not all of Homeworld's forces were able to leave in time before the three remaining Diamonds combined their powers and launched a bright light of powerful energy at Earth. They hoped this last-ditch attack would obliterate every rebel Gem still on the planet. Unbeknownst to them, both Homeworld Gems who had failed to evacuate as well as virtually all remaining Crystal Gems exposed to the light survived, but at the terrible cost of enduring a fate possibly worse than death. After the war ended, they along with numerous Homeworld Gems became corrupted. The Diamonds and Homeworld left Earth, completely unaware of the fates they had brought upon the gems there. Only a very small number of Gems survived the attack and avoided corruption. Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Bismuth, Garnet, and Pearl survived thanks to Pink's shield which protected them from the light's effects. Lapis Lazuli, who was imprisoned in a mirror was protected from exposure to the light; Bismuth, who was similarly imprisoned via being bubbled was inadvertently protected; Amethyst, who was still incubating was also protected from the light. With the Diamonds abandoned the Earth as a colony, the Rebellion had ended in a technical Crystal Gem victory, but at a terrible cost. No other Gem, whether they had allegiance to the Crystal Gems or Homeworld was known to have survived unscathed from the Diamonds' final attack. With the "death" of Pink Diamond, the Diamonds divided her court, including her quartz soldiers (Famethysts), amongst themselves; some went to Yellow, some went to Blue and the others presumably went to White. Due to putting an extensive amount of their preexisting resources into colonizing Earth and then later waging a costly war to suppress the insurrections of the Crystal Gems, a resource crisis emerged on Homeworld following the conclusion of the Rebellion. With the colonization of Earth being a failure, Homeworld received no net profit from their endeavors and thus the stock of Homeworld's supplies plummeted in the years following the Rebellion's end. As a result, the strengths of Gems produced after began to dwindle. This period of time that continues on in the present is known as "Era 2", while the time predating the Rebellion was known as "Era 1". When Era 2 began, most of Blue and Pink Diamond's Quartzes made on Earth took over Pink Diamond's zoo in her memory. Also, Era-2 Gems such as newer Peridots were physically weaker due to Kindergartens lacking resources and became very dependent (and ultimately over-reliant) on advanced technological enhancements. Pink Diamond continued to live on as Rose Quartz with the last remaining Crystal Gems, Pearl and Garnet. At some point, Amethyst emerged long past overdue in the Prime Kindergarten as being short and overcooked, and was welcomed with open arms by Rose into the Crystal Gems. Over the next several millennia, they continued to protect the Earth and desperately tried to heal the Corrupted Gems. She eventually fell in love with a human named Greg Universe and gave up her physical form to have a son named Steven. As the years went on, the Diamonds continued colonizing worlds and Pink's "death" affected each of them. While it is unknown how White Diamond was affected, Blue went into a deep depression and would constantly mourn over Pink to the point where she began to forego her duties of ruling the Gem empire. Meanwhile, Yellow tried pushing Pink out of her memory and erasing any remnants of her legacy she could in order to keep herself a composed leader. Yellow tried having many discussions with Blue over the subsequent millennia about how they should move on from the fall of Pink, but Blue never listened to her words. Season 1 The Diamonds' presence was completely unknown during the events of Season 1A and 1B, but they were first mentioned in "Keep Beach City Weird" (and accidentally discovered in form of a theory) by Ronaldo that it could take any form, and then later mentioned by Jasper in "The Return" and "Jailbreak", when she says "Yellow Diamond needs to see this...thing". Their emblem (as seen earlier in Serious Steven) is also shown in the Gem Warship without Pink Diamond on it, resembling the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda. Season 2 In Season 2, the Diamonds' presence is limited with Jasper being stuck underwater with Lapis as the unstable fusion known as Malachite. Peridot, still under the work of Yellow Diamond, is a recurring antagonist aside with a few corrupted gems of the season and she is seen monitoring abandoned gem sites and attempting to contact Yellow Diamond and try to get off of Earth. Peridot is eventually captured by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release", and ends up teaming up with them to stop a gigantic, monstrous Gem Monster comprised of millions of gem shards, called "The Cluster", which the Diamonds had sent her to check on. In the episode, "Message Received", Peridot eventually makes contact with Yellow Diamond, however, she ended up defecting from her after calling her a clod, and became a member of the Crystal Gems after that. Season 3 In Season 3, more information is found out about the Diamonds. In "Hit the Diamond", a group of five ruby soldiers from Homeworld are challenged to a game of baseball and they end up revealing that their real mission is to locate Jasper and go off to Neptune after Steven lied to them about her whereabouts. After being unfused from Lapis in "Beta" and "Earthlings", Jasper begins assembling an army of corrupted gems to fight back against the Crystal Gems and has them all caged in the Beta Kindergarten. After Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst find her, Jasper reveals that all gems are made to serve the the Order of the Diamonds (Great Diamond Authority) and that all gems who don't must be purged. She eventually fuses with a corrupted gem but it only lasts for a short period of time and she ends up being corrupted afterwards but not before she states that Rose had done something to Earth and Pink Diamond, her former superior and is then turned into a corrupted gem. Eventually in "Back to the Moon", the five rubies return, Amethyst shape-shifts into Jasper, and they go to the moon base where it's revealed that Rose Quartz had actually shattered Pink Diamond. In "Bubbled", Steven and Eyeball are stuck in space and Eyeball reveals her intentions to kill Steven, who she thinks is Rose, to avenge Pink Diamond and return back to Homeworld as a hero but it fails and she's thrown back into space. Season 4 In Season 4 episode, "Steven's Dream", Blue Diamond came to Earth in Korea, which is where Pink Diamond was rumored as shattered by one of her soldiers. There, Blue was mourning over how she wished she could have done something to help out Pink. She then realizes that she wasn't alone: her Pearl brought before her, Greg Universe, who asks Blue Diamond, which Greg referred to as her majesty, if she was close with Pink Diamond, in which Blue Diamond replies, "Very". Greg also mentions that there is also someone he was very close with (Rose Quartz) and he misses her very much. Blue Diamond is surprised that humans could even be able to miss people they care about. She decides to take Greg with her, for she believes that The Cluster is still going to emerge, and so she intends to "save" Greg from it, as well as to save a piece of Pink Diamond's legacy. So, Blue Diamond grabs Greg and enters her ship and leaves to Pink Diamond's human zoo. By the time the Crystal gems arrived to the zoo in "That Will Be All", Blue Diamond had already left the zoo and then returned back with Yellow Diamond. Season 5 In Season 5 episode, "The Trial", Yellow and Blue came to the trial for Rose Quartz's case from the demise of Pink Diamond. Later on in "Reunited" and "From Legs Here to Homeworld", they felt surprised that Steven's mother Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond. They felt surprised that Steven showed them the Corrupted Gems, so they had to go to homeworld to have help with White Diamond having her pearl to take Steven to White, and she saw that Pink was still alive and she put her in her room. In "Familiar", he had his first time in his mother's palace and first met the Pebbles and Yellow in the Extraction Chamber and Blue in the Pool Chamber. He had a perfect fit in his sizes of his mother's clothes. In "Together Alone", the Pebbles making furniture all night and prepare for Era 3 Ball. Later, Steven gets Yellow and Blue to agree to a ball in order to get a chance to talk to White about the corrupted gems, but this fails, with White not coming and Steven accidentally fusing with Connie, resulting in Yellow throwing them into a prison tower. After an unknown length of time, Blue visits and confronts Steven in the tower over the commotion Stevonnie caused at the ball, demanding an apology. Steven refused as he felt he'd done nothing wrong and confronted Blue in turn for how often she and Yellow made Pink miserable for not meeting their expectations. Forced to recognize how much happier Pink had been on Earth than Homeworld because of them, Blue had a change of heart and releases the prisoners, beginning to address Steven by his own person. Blue attempted to help Steven and Connie retrieve the bubbled Crystal Gems but is momentarily stopped by Yellow, resulting in a fight between the two Diamonds. Yellow refused to let Steven and the Gems escape, nearly poofing Blue in the process until Steven and Blue made her see that their constant striving to make the Gem empire perfect merely drove away everything they loved. Now in agreement over Steven and the Crystal Gems, Yellow and Blue escort Steven and Connie to Pink's ship but were prevented from escaping when White docks her own ship on top of it. After Yellow, Blue and Steven's attempts to reason with White fail and White placed the former two under her control, Steven managed to infiltrate the interior of White's ship with the Crystal Gems' help to face her directly. White insisted that Steven was merely Pink having managed to deceive herself into thinking she was someone else and tried to bring her back by pulling her gemstone out of him. But when the gemstone merely reformed into a pink version of Steven and White threw a tantrum over the loss of Pink, Steven's rebuttal caused White to realize she was still just as flawed as anyone else and finally made her vulnerable enough to be reasoned with. Upon returning to Earth, the Diamond Authority—together with new member Steven—are able to cure the corrupted gems by bathing in Rose's Fountain and amplifying its healing properties. Steven remained on Earth while the other Diamonds returned to Homeworld. Taking Steven's lessons to heart they begin easing their old system's strict rules, including the ban on cross-gem fusion. Steven Universe: The Movie After spending two years learning a new peaceful way of life from Steven, the Diamonds appear to still be in charge of Homeworld and its colonies, but are much more lenient and democratic about their ruling. The Diamonds are slowly learning to get rid of their past ideologies by treating every lifeform as equal and accepting everyone for who they are, because they understand nobody is flawless. Over a broadcast that reaches all across Homeworld and its colonies, White Diamond announces that Steven is taking over in Pink's place, but when Steven rejects the offer, the Diamonds sing "Let Us Adore You" in an attempt to get Steven to stay with them on Homeworld since they miss Pink so much and he reminds them of her. At the end of the movie, the Diamonds travel to Earth because they decide they want to live with Steven there. However, upon seeing the destruction caused by the events of the movie, they decide not to, believing Earth to be disgusting. Steven reintroduces the Diamonds to Spinel, whom they have not seen in 6,000 years, and they fall in love with her. The Diamonds' desire to love and care for someone combined with Spinel's desire to entertain and be someone's friend leads to a perfect match; Spinel leaves Earth to live with the Diamonds in their palace on Homeworld. Steven Universe Future The Great Diamond Authority has been confirmed to remain in the show, as Yellow, Blue and White Diamond were shown in the show's opening, alongside Steven Universe (formerly Pink Diamond). Members White Diamond White is the head of the Great Diamond Authority and paramount ruler of all Gems and their intergalactic empire. She had governed Gem society as she saw fit in her own fundamental ideology of perfection, though after she realized that she herself was imperfect she began to reconsider Homeworld's way of life. During Era 2 she had remained secluded inside her ship with her Pearl acting as her eyes and ears. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld" it was explicitly stated she wasn't like other Gems or even the other Diamonds. Blue and Yellow affirmed this statement, with Blue further commenting that White hadn't left Homeworld in eons. Known Subordinates *Spinel Former Subordinates *Former subordinates of Pink Diamond **Pink Pearl (White Pearl) Former Colonies *28 planetary bodies (by the time of Earth's colonization) Yellow Diamond Yellow is one of the Diamond matriarchs. She was the former superior of Peridot as well as the current superior to other Gems made for her. As the commander of Homeworld's military Yellow's role is to colonize other worlds in conquest and expansion of the Gem empire. She commenced the Cluster as a project to acquire a "geo-weapon" after Earth was deemed unfit to be a colony following the Crystal Gems' rebellion. Almost all of her subordinates (except her Pearl, "Doc" and "Navy") have a small yellow diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Known Subordinates *Topazes **Other Topazes *Prosecuting Zircon *Emerald *Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 **Nephrite-XJ Cut-763's crew *Unknown Agates *Rubies **"Army" **"Doc" **"Leggy" **"Navy" *Citrines *Jades *Hessonite (Save the Light) *"Squaridot" (Save the Light) Former Subordinates *Peridot *Yellow Pearl *Topaz *Jasper *"Eyeball" Former Colonies *The Jungle Moon's orbital planet (formerly) *Multiple asteroid mines *2 star systems and 7 unknown planetary bodies (by the time of Earth's colonization) ** Yellow 4 (destroyed) *Hundreds of crystal system colonies Blue Diamond Blue is one of the Diamond matriarchs. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems made for her. According to herself, she is responsible for enforcing the laws and rules of the Gem Empire promulgated by White. Her subordinates have a large blue diamond on their bodies or similar design to Yellow's subordinates with a small light Blue Diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal dark lines. According to Rebecca Sugar, blue-colored Gems are oriented towards diplomatic roles."8 Fun Facts About "Steven Universe" That You Haven't Seen In The Show" – Buzzfeed Known Subordinates *Unknown court members *Two Rubies *Unknown Amethysts *Two Topazes *Former subordinates of Pink Diamond **Amethysts **Jaspers **Carnelian *Defending Zircon *Comby *Jades Former Subordinates *Sapphire *Ruby *Lapis Lazuli *Blue Pearl *Holly Blue Agate *Aquamarine Former Colonies *9 unknown planetary bodies (by Earth's colonization) ** Pyrope's World (Blue 4) Steven Universe Steven is the newest and youngest out of all the Diamond matriarchs, having only been considered part of the Authority following the initiation of Era 3. He stood in place of his mother Pink, temporarily bearing her name as a personabefore insisting that he be seen once more as his own person. While Steven has accepted his official title as "the new Pink Diamond", he publicly turned down the throne associated with it and declared his rightful place to be on Earth where he grew up. Known Subordinates *Amethyst *Pearl *Pebbles *Pink Pearl *Jades Known Colonies *Earth Former Members Pink Diamond Pink was a former member of the Great Diamond Authority. A significantly younger Gem than her fellow Diamonds, she begged them for a colony until she was finally given one, Earth. Her subordinates had outfits similar to the current outfits of all currently seen Diamond subordinates with a small Pink diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Once the colonization of Earth began, Pink became so fascinated by the organic life that lived on the planet that she later decided she did not want to go through with completing the colony. Pink came up with multiple excuses to the other Diamonds as to why they should not continue colonizing Earth, but they would not listen. Eventually, Pink created an alter-ego named Rose Quartz via shapeshifting, and Pink and her Pearl rallied up enough Gems who felt similarly about the Earth, and started the Rebellion. Upon meeting Garnet, she decided to turn the Earth into a haven for other outcast Gems. For most of the Rebellion she led a double life, leading her fellow rebels as Rose and shapeshifting back to continue serving as a Diamond. Pink used the Crystal Gems as another excuse to why they couldn't colonize Earth but the other Diamonds would still not listen. She eventually decided she wanted to leave her life as a Diamond behind and live as Rose Quartz forever on Earth with the Crystal Gems and humans. Pink Diamond crushed some dirt and turned it into pink Shards which she ate; she then had Pearl shapeshift into Rose and poof her in public leaving the shards behind. Everyone who witnessed the event believed Rose shattered Pink and only Pink herself and her Pearl knew the truth. Pink reformed as Rose and led the Crystal Gems to a rather Pyrrhic victory. The other Diamonds took her "demise" harder than anticipated, unleashing a blinding light that corrupted most Gems unfortunate enough to remain on Earth. Many Era-2 Gems appear to be largely unaware of the Rebellion as evidenced by Peridot's ignorance of the Crystal Gems in "Marble Madness". This suggested that events leading up to Pink Diamond's "death" were not frequently discussed which may be indicative of the devotion and respect Gems have for the Diamonds; this extended to the point where the Rebellion was blatantly covered up altogether. Pink's "death" affected the existing past, present and future Gems in many different ways. Some Gems like the Diamonds and those who served her continued mourning her and showing animosity towards Rose, not knowing they were one and the same. Others like the defending Blue Zircon tried to make sense of what really happened to Pink. The Zircon even questioned how a Rose Quartz - a Gem identified as a threat - was able to slip past Pink's guards and entourage in the first place. Her role in the Diamond Authority has been taken over by her son Steven. Former Subordinates *Jades *Pearl *Pebbles *Pink Pearl *Nephrites **Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12 (Centipeetle) **Nephrite's Crew *Quartzes **Agates **Amethysts ***"The Famethyst" **Carnelian **Jaspers ***Jasper ***"Skinny" Jasper **Rose Quartzes **Unknown Quartzes *Sapphires *Spinel *Bismuth *Hessonite Former Colonies *Earth Gallery White Diamond.png|White Diamond Reunited Yellow by Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond Blue Diamond.png|Blue Diamond PinkDiamondSPR.png|Pink Diamond The Diamond Authority flashback mural.png White_Diamond_Mural.png|White Diamond's Mural Yellow_DIamond_Mural.png|Yellow Diamond's Mural Blue_Diamond_Mural.png|Blue Diamond's Mural Pink Diamond.png|Pink Diamond's Mural Diamond_murals.png|The original Diamond mural designs as posted on Joe Johnston's blog. Note that it appears each Diamond's mural features symbols for the planets, and their moons, that each Diamond manages. Diamond_Communicator.png|Diamond Communicator tumblr_inline_ogvyg3fm0S1tjabaa_500.png|"Every Gem is made for a purpose – to serve the order of the Diamonds. Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged" White diamond gif.gif Yellow diamond gif.gif Blue diamond gif.gif Pink diamond gif.gif Diamonds'_Corruption_Light.gif Tumblr p67ljiEP5a1wb5mnmo1 1280.png Trivia *All of the Diamonds have diamond-shaped (rather than circular) pupils. *The confirmed instrument of the Diamonds is a synthetic sound combining harmonette and strings, processed by a synth, this can also be heard in "Same Old World" and "Monster Reunion" when the Corrupting Light flashes. It was revealed in the Steven Universe: Art & Origins book that each Diamond also has a unique chord."We're aivi & surasshu, the music composers of Steven Universe. Ask us anything ♫" – r/stevenuniverse on Reddit *The past/Era 2 symbol might be a reference to the Triforce symbol from The Legend of Zelda, as they both are three connecting triangles that form a symbol. It also bears a resemblance to the Mitsu uroko emblem of the Hōjō clan. **The current symbol resembles the NFPA 704 diamond symbol with slightly different colors (one of the diamonds is red instead of pink) and the colors' positions switched. **The current symbol's order of colors seems to represent the location of the gem in the body of its owner: both Blue and Yellow Diamond have their gem in their chests, so they are equal in position in the middle row, whereas White Diamond has her gem in her forehead and Pink Diamond has it in the lowest position in her navel, hence in the symbol White Diamond is on the top and Pink Diamond is on the bottom. **It also reflects the size of the Diamonds, as White Diamond is the largest, Pink Diamond is the smallest, and both Yellow and Blue Diamond are equal in size. *The Great Diamond Authority was yet another of Ronaldo Fryman's paranormal theories proven to be true. **He developed his theory in the first season episode "Keep Beach City Weird", warning of the Great Diamond Authority. Peridot confirmed the matriarchs' collective name in the episode "It Could've Been Great". *It was revealed in "Monster Reunion" that the Diamonds were the ones responsible for the corruption of almost all remaining Gems on Earth. **Nephrite drew the original Great Diamond Authority symbol without the lowermost diamond symbol when asked who or what caused the damage to her and the other Corrupted Gems, implying Pink was not involved with the attack. This was confirmed in "Your Mother and Mine". *The circles placed behind the heads of the Diamonds in their murals resembled halos, a common motif in the sacred arts of Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam and Christianity. Combined with the remarks Gems used for the Diamonds it appeared light was extremely relevant in their iconography; this was not ironic considering all Gems were basically living rocks that projected hard-light forms which took on a feminine appearance. *Although Gems usually served under a specific Diamond, Blue and Yellow seemed to have the same amount of authority over each other's subordinates. For example, Yellow told Holly Blue to "Get to the point" in "That Will Be All" and poofed Blue's defending Zircon in "The Trial". Additionally, Emerald's uniform shows both Yellow and Blue insignias in "Lars of the Stars". *Each of the Diamonds' personalities falls under one of the four fundamental personality types as established by the Ancient Greek Four Temperament Theory. **White Diamond was phlegmatic as those under this personality type tend to conceal their feelings and even appear almost apathetic. **Blue Diamond was melancholic as those under this personality type are highly emotional. **Yellow Diamond was choleric as those under this personality type are independent, goal-oriented, decisive and act on facts rather than emotions. **Pink Diamond was sanguine as those under this personality type are extroverted, tended to engage in a risk-seeking behavior and was outgoing. *In the recent "Battle Of Heart And Mind" part of The Steven Universe Podcast it was stated White had a motherly role among the Diamonds and served as an appropriate figure to the others. **It was also said in the podcast that the Diamonds metaphorically represent a "body", White being the superego, Yellow and Blue being the ego and Pink being the Id. Navigation References Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Giant Category:Genocidal Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Energy Beings Category:Monarchs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Slaver Category:Imperialists Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Families Category:Related to Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists